Of Koorime Heritage
by S96Nova
Summary: Sequel to Training. Thirteen Years after Akane is born all is well in the Makai as Hiei and his family live together happily. Akanes thirteenth birthday come along and his Koorime heritage starts to invade the happy family throwing Hiei and Shinsei into another adventure to try and save their son. Horrible at summaries please read and judge for yourself! :)


Well Hello Again! Ok so I lied in the end of Training. This is a Sequel but its not with Kurama and an OC its with Hiei Shinsei and Akane as a family! Im really excited for it so I hope its as good as it is in my head! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Dodge!" Another punch was thrown by Hiei to his son who blocked it with expert precision as he sparred with his father. It had been 12 years since the day Akane was born and the young boy had grown into a fine young man. Under the loving care of his mother and the strict training of his father he had become part of the most formidable families in the known three worlds. Despite his ¾ demon part Akane was a match for any of the Reikai Tantei or any demon in the Makai for that matter. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he threw a punch at his son knocking him back several feet onto the ground. Akane sat up cringing as he rubbed his now swelling cheek with his fist. The fight was broken by the sound of Shinsei who ran out to Akane kneeling next to him worry in her eyes as her motherly instinct took over. She glared at Hiei angrily as she stood.

"Hiei he's only twelve don't you think your being a little too rough?! I mean he's your son for crying out loud!" Akane stood blushing in embarrassment as he looked away.

"Mom I'm fine…it's not dads fault. You don't have to baby me like that I'm thirteen in two days…" Shinsei looked at him then smiled softly gently taking his face in her hands rubbing the tender flesh of his cheek.

"Your right your growing way to fast, but still I won't let your dad use you as a punching bag Akane…Why don't you go and play with Rinku for a bit while me and your father talk?" The last part was spoken with spite as Shinsei sent a chilling glare towards Hiei before quickly reverting back to her motherly smile giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Now hurry and go have fun! I give you the rest of the day off, no training!" Akane looked up in shock then smiled happily running off with a wave.

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" Shinsei's heart always melted for her son as she sighed knowing that Hiei was now going to be very agitated with her. She turned to him getting nothing but a cold glare from the fire demon she mated. She walked over to him smiling playfully.

Come on Hiei you can't blame me for worrying…one of us has to be the fun parent." She winked at him then kissed his cheek gently earning a small smile from him.

"I don't want him to look all battered and bruised for his party ok? He's turning thirteen and even if it's not a big idea in demon years in human terms it's one of the big parties that children look forward to, so try and be nice ok?" Hiei glanced at her then smirked a little dipping her back sneaking a soft kiss making her blush heavily. He pulled back looking in her eyes softly.

"Anything for you mate…" Shinsei giggled softly in a girly fashion knowing it annoyed Hiei to no end but that was their relationship; playful teasing and very passionate. The two soon came inside to see Rinku and Akane cheering on Yusuke and Chu in an arm wrestling match both of them at a stale mate. Akane cheered for Yusuke happily as he jumped up and down.

"Come on uncle Yusuke you can do it! Kick his as-" He quickly caught himself knowing his mom didn't like him saying words like that yet. Sweat was starting to drip from their brows as Chu grinned a little tightening his grip on Yusuke's hand hoping to gain some kind of upper hand.

"Your arms starting to shake their mate, gettin' tired?" Yusuke took a deep breath then breathed out thru clenched teeth pushing Chu's hand down slowly not being fazed by the taunting. A moment later and Yusuke slammed Chu's hand to the table jumping up happily.

"Ya! No one can beat the champ!" Akane cheered for him along with Rinku then saw his dad going to sit on his favorite window sill looking out to the Makai. He fell silent then walked over to him smiling a little.

"Dad? Do you want to arm wrestle me…?" The others fell silent as they heard Akane most of them curious to here Hiei's answer. The demon in question turned to Akane's hopeful eyes then smirked a little standing walking past him to the table rustling his hair when he passed him. He knelt down pulling up his sleeve putting his hand on the table.

"Come her then Akane." Akane grinned happily practically running over placing his hand on the table also gripping Hiei's hand tightly with determination sparkling in his eyes. As Yusuke put his hand over theirs counting down to start Shinsei spoke softly her eyes full of worry.

_"Hiei please be careful."_ Hiei chuckled thru their link as he smirked to Akane.

_"Do you think I'm heartless enough to harm my own son? Shinsei I thought you knew me…"_ Yusuke called out go then both father and son put all their strength into it Hiei slowly bringing Akane's hand closer to the table. He narrowed his eyes as everyone cheered for Akane who was currently quivering with how hard he was trying. Akane bit his lip as he panted slowly bringing their hands back to the center making them even. Hiei glanced at Shinsei who smiled softly at them then to Akane. He let up slightly letting Akane pull his hand closer to the table. The cheers for Akane became louder as Yusuke was just dying to rub the fact that Hiei lost to ta kid into his face. Hiei decided he could take that as Akane touched the table winning the match. His eyes widened as he grinned happily jumping up.

"Mom, mom! Did you see that I beat dad in an arm wrestling match! This is so cool! Dad we gotta do that again?" He turned to Hiei who stood behind him his facial expression hard and unreadable. He then smiled a little ruffling his hair.

"If you want, but another day. You need your rest Akane now go an wash up before bed." Akane nodded happily as he ran out of the room shouting out happily his victory against his dad. Shinsei came up to him with a sly look in her eyes gently touching his nose smirking.

"You let him win you little softy…" Hiei chuckled a little kissing her finger as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close.

"Consider it his early birthday present…" she rolled her eyes stealing a kiss from him.

"Sure use that as your excuse but I know you let him win because you didn't want to see him upset. Now come on we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow to be ready for Akane's birthday in two days so we need rest too. No playtime tonight." That made Hiei frown a little as he growled softly grumbling something under his breath about fatherhood and how it consumed his whole life. He walked past Akane's room just in time to see Shinsei gently give him a kiss on the forehead and tuck him into bed.

"Goodnight Akane. Now go to sleep because you're going with uncle Chu and Jin tomorrow remember? You'll need your sleep." Akane smiled happily as he sat up quickly.

"Oh, wait mom look at this!" He went to his window his smiled never faltering.

"I've been working on you Ki you know with ice? Look what I can do." Shinsei watched along with Hiei who walked in curiously. Akane reached out and traced his finger over the window sill outlining the whole thing then he opened his palm and the whole window covered with a clear sheet of ice that reflected the moonlight all over his room beautifully. Shinsei's eyes widened a little in shock as she reached out touching on of the moons reflected beams. She smiled happily at Akane as he made the ice disappear in a second making everything go back to normal.

"Akane that amazing! Did Touya teach you how to do that?" Akane shook his head proudly sticking out his chest.

"Nope! I did that all my myself!" Hiei narrowed his eyes a little as he walked over to Akane kneeling in front of him.

"Akane. Have you shown anyone else this?" Akane's smile faded a little as he shook his head worry starting to cloud over his pride.

"No, dad did I do something wrong?" Hiei smirked a little shaking his head not wanting him to worry.

"No I just think you should surprise everyone with that gift, just don't show them yet ok? It will be our secret…" Akane's eyes shone once again as he hugged Hiei tightly who in turn hugged him back. Shinsei watched this with a soft smile not able to believe that this man used to be the cold hearted forbidden child that every demon feared their lives for.

A they tucked Akane in then headed for their own room Shinsei stripping down looking for her Pj's as Hiei did the same. The fact that Hiei told Akane to keep his ice powers a secret was grinding on her curiosity but she didn't want to get into anything right now; it was late, they were both tired. The two mates slipped into bed and snuggled close both of them smiling happily as Hiei's arms circled around her waist tightly. They whispered a soft goodnight to one another and their I love you's then fell into another peaceful sleep like the many others they shared.

* * *

Review Pretty Please! Oh an can someone tell me if the Koorime people have ice powers...? Im really confused on this fact and its kinda crucial to the story :/ Thanks to anyone who can help out! :D


End file.
